No Girls Allowed
by Verona Rogers
Summary: The Sanzo Party continue to travel west and decided to rest for the day at a hardly peaceful village. There they meet the brave and strong Min Li. A young waitress who may not seem to be as she appeared.
1. Prologue

**~ Prologue ~**

In the center of a mysterious forest, a beautiful woman wearing a loose-fitting light blue silk kimono, with long flowing silvery-white hair, is waiting patiently while sitting on a large flat rock in the middle of a small crystal clear pond. She does not seem bothered that the lower part of her robes are soaked. Although, the expression on her pale face reveals the sadness reflecting from the soft silver eyes as if she had lost a something or someone valuable. Which in case, may be the reason why she is sitting there alone, deep in thought. Undisturbed.

The woman looked upwards, her eyes staring wondrously at the light shining through the branches and leaves. Sadly, she could not see the sky from the outside of the forest. All she can do is look in awe at the traces of sunlight coming from above the forest trees which leaves her wondering and imagining what it would be like to be out there. Outside of the forest.

"So this is why you always come here." she finally spoke among the silence.

The angelic woman looked down at her lap, where a silk white handkerchief with a light pink lily sewn at a corner, laid and spread out neatly in front of her. She picked up the handkerchief with her pale hands, feeling the silk fabric with her long slender fingers. Tears started to form in the silver-colored orbs as she gently clutched the soft fabric material close to herself as she whispered, "If only I could see you sitting here again…my sweet daughter, Zhijuan."

**~ Omake ~**

Verona: Hello! This is Verona Rogers. I'm glad you are starting to read this fan fiction I'm writing and hope to gain your support by posting up your comments in the review section. (Please comment!) That way I could continue writing the next new chapters in order to please all of you fellow readers out there.

Gojyo: What if you don't write more chapters just as you promise?

Goku: Wasn't that the same thing you just said for the other stories you written way, way back then that you deleted because you were too embarrassed to admit that they're crappy?

Verona: **SANZO! YOU BETTER START SHOOTING AT GOKU AND GOJYO! THE TWO BAKAS HERE ARE PLOTTING TO REPLACE YOUR MARLBOROS WITH CANDY CIGARETTES! **

Hakkai: Oh dear...


	2. Chapter One

Verona: It seems I forgotten to mention, I do not own Saiyuki or its' original characters. They belong to the genius mind of Kazuya Minekura who I formally respect. Please enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoy writing this before posting it. Thank you.

**~ Chapter One ~**

One typical morning, a young girl with long jet black hair awaken by the annoying, rude sound of the alarm clock going off after the long hand struck seven.

"Ugh."

Tossing the covers off, she smack the top of the alarm clock with her right hand, and finally greet with silence in the room, the girl covered her face with both hands and concentrated on getting her dazed head straight.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Min Li! Are you up?"

The girl grunted. She is obviously not in the morning mood for the person standing behind her bedroom door. The manager.

"MIN LI! ARE YOU UP?"

"YES, YES! I'M UP ALREADY!" Li shouted.

"Hurry up then! The shop can't open on it's own, you know!"

Exhausted and weary, Li got up and staggered towards the dresser. She yanked open the top drawer and fish out the waitress uniform that she stashed away before going to bed last night. She looked at the wardrobe with displeasure due to the fact it's PINK!

Shaking the negative thought away, she hurriedly peel off her nightgown, chuck it into the drawer before closing it, and slip into the distasteful uniform. After making sure the dress is in place, she grabbed her hairbrush and proceeded to brush her hair. Her hair is a natural black, thick, shiny, and healthy. Her skin, porcelain pale and her eyes, an interesting color of silver.

Silver eyes. Li stare at them through her reflection. Eyes that look like other colors had drained out of them. Silver eyes that belong to the young lady name, Min Li. The young orphan girl, Min Li.

Li continue to stare at her reflection, making out her physical appearance. Slender body, perky breasts, pale skin, long flowing black hair, and mysterious silver eyes. This is a body she had to live with for the rest of her life, knowing that she would always feel the eyes of hungry sexual predators of men every time she walks around in public. Disgusting, vulgar, despicable, perverted men with thoughts of taking advantage on a young girl like herself. Though few have tried and all of them had failed. It is completely impossible that such a young nineteen-year-old would have enough strength to take down even the most strongest men in minutes.

Li smirked, recalling what had happen two days ago. She was ordered to go to the supermarket when it is only an hour before dark. After getting everything what is listed by the cook, Li decided to take a little shortcut back to the restaurant/inn when she is stopped by two men. Both strong and built. Both had the same determination to take down a young woman alone in an alleyway and fulfill a nightlong thrill with their chosen victim. That victim shouldn't be Li. No, not Li. Definitely not Min Li, herself.

The two men appeared to be new in town and probably did not hear any words from previous hoodlums who live in or nearby the village. Which gives Min Li another one Hell of a brawl again after a two weeks break from the previous asshole she had a bit of a struggle with.

The first had reddish-brown hair and wore a red t-shirt with denim pants and dark brown boots. He lunged forward toward her, believing that she would turn and run the other direction. Right at that moment, Li thought, 'I don't run. I kick ass.' She sidestepped just in time as the first ended up grabbing nothing but air beside her as he tripped over her right foot that Li stuck out. She watch as the her first opponent fell flat, facedown. Li looked up just in time to find the second guy coming towards her, a brunette with dark green streaks, he reach out to grab her by the neck. Li quickly ducked and jolted up to the side a bit while grabbing the man's wrist firmly, she spun around and flipped the him onto his back on the ground with all her strength.

After having settled with the small fries, Li set off back unscathed. Hoping she won't get scolded for her being a bit late.

Li placed the hairbrush down to it's usual place on the dressing table. She checked herself in the mirror one last time before turning away and leaving the room after slipping on the pair of black shoes that she always left neatly by the door.

"Time for another day of hard work." she mumbled to herself while making her way down the hallway.

* * *

Meanwhile, the infamous Sanzo Party, consisting of four travelers, made their way to the nearest village in order to seek a night of comfort and food.

"Sanzooooooooooooo."

"Sanzooooooooooooo."

The blonde priest glimpse over his right shoulder, glaring at the sullen Son Goku.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm hungry."

"I wouldn't care less if you die of starvation, idiot." Sanzo stated coldly as he turned to look ahead, ignoring Goku's bickering from the back. "How much further, Hakkai?"

"Not too far. According to the map, we should be there in a few minutes or so."

"Hakkai, did you check if that map is not outdated like the one you got when we were driving for hours in the middle of a desert?" Gojyo asked.

"Well, not really, no."

"I don't care about the map, all I want is to get something to eat!" Goku whined.

"Food! It's always about the food to you, bottomless pit of a monkey!" Gojyo glared annoyingly at Goku.

Goku shot a glare back at Gojyo as he stood, readily to strike.

"You're no different, you lechy kappa! It's always your crappy nicotine addiction, booze, and women!"

"Those are important matters for men like me, you little twit!"

"That's it! I'm gonna chop off those useless antennas and see what you really look like without them!"

"You fucking try cut to them off and will whoop your ass good until you fucking beg for mercy!"

"LIKE HELL!"

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sanzo hollered, gun ready in hand as he glared down at the other two pair of wide-eyed passengers.

"Hai…" they both timidly replied.

"We're here!" Hakkai cheerfully announced.

Goku eyes lit up as he shot back up straight in his seat, punching his fists in the air as he cried, "YAYYYYYY! FOOD!"

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

"ACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCK!"

**~ Omake~**

Verona: Woot! I'm glad I'm done with this chapter. I did half of this chapter last night and manage to finish it in the morning.

Gojyo: Now that's done, I just want to ask you this one little favor: Hook me up with this Min Li girl in the next chapter.

Verona: For the last time, Gojyo, no.

Gojyo: Why not?!

Goku: Everyone here knows why, you lecher.

Gojyo: Shut up you monkey; this is between me and the writer.

Goku: Verona invited me here as well everybody else!

Verona: That's right, so Gojyo, you don't have to be hogging over a conversation with me against the others.

Goku: HAH!

Gojyo: Shit, whatever. Now let me ask - Why won't you pair me up with Li?

Verona: I told you the reason why as well, you and the rest (along with readers) have to find that out yourselves after I put up the next chapter.

Sanzo: Why am I wasting bullets against these morons in this chapter?

Verona: Um, it's something you always do, like, EVERYDAY.

Hakkai: I seem to enjoy the similar atmosphere in the scene we're in here. It's exactly like how we behaved.

Verona: Thank you, Hakkai. That's very sweet of you.

Gojyo: Oi, you got a thing for Hakkai?

Verona: NO.

Gojyo: Really? Oh, hey, if I can't have Min Li, how about I ask you on an outing?

Verona: Maybe you didn't know, I got a boyfriend.

Gojyo: What?

Verona: I'm dating somebody for over three years now.

Gojyo: **WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**

Hakkai: Thank you readers for reading and please post up your comments for this chapter.

Goku: Yeah, if you ever find any mistakes in this chapter, please post up the errors in the reviews.

Gojyo: Yeah or else Verona would probably be too embarrassed to keep this fan fiction up on the internet.

Verona: One. More. Word. Out. Of. You. Two. And. I. Will. Blow. Up. Both. Of. Your. Heads. With. Sanzo's. Gun.

Sanzo: We're wasting time here and no, you can't use my gun.

Verona: Fine, whatever. I'll just go ask Gat and -

Sanzo Party: **NO.**


End file.
